There is a digital camera known in the related art, which detects an access point to connect to wireless LAN and connects to the detected access point so as to transmit image data not yet transmitted to a user terminal to which its address has already been set (see patent reference literature 1).    Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-115024.